Secrets of War
by Geezworld234
Summary: As a WW2 secret is revealed so is a case relating to it. Will the UCOS team be able to solve and prove or disprove a 70 year old conspiracy theory with virtually nothing to go on? Not to mention the dangers that might come their way.
1. New Case

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**_When I was visiting Munich with School Last week we visited Dachau Concentration Camp and walking around the exhibition part I came up with an idea for a New Tricks fic. _  
**

**_As much as I love History and have tried to research it my best I appolgise if it is not all correct! As far as I am aware the case is purely fictional!  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Jack walked into the UCOS office to find Sandra heading up the board for their newly assigned case. He was unable to see what she was transferring over to the white board as her silhouette was dancing over the board restricting his view.

Jack could tell judging by Sandra's body language that this case wasn't going to be plane sailing, none of their cases ever were but there was something in the rigidness in her shoulders and her back that told Jack this case would be one of their most challenging ones. Usually when Strickland presented UCOS with a new case Sandra would always seem eager, well at first but not this time, Jack wondered why.

"Morning" he smiled being a bit more cheerful than how he usually was in a morning to over compensate and attempt to find a restoring balance for Sandra's alien behaviour.

"Morning Jack" she smiled just turning her head a quarter of the way round pen still in hand. Usually she would have turned her whole body to face her once mentor.

"Dachau Concentration camp?" He exclaimed in confusion "don't tell me, they want us to find out what actually happened to Hitler"

"Not quite" Sandra sharply replied with the dry wipe marker pen lid trapped tightly between her teeth.

In unison the both turned their heads so that they were facing the door at the sound of the clicking bicycle chain belonging to Brian Lane.

"Ah KZ-Gedenkstätte, Dachau concentration camp, as it is better known, set up on the 22nd of March 1933 just after Adolph Hitler became chancellor of Germany the Dachau camp was set up to be a model camp for all Nazi concentration prisons which was finally infiltrated by American troops on the 29th of April 1945".

Sandra fully turned around in astonishment even with the nickname Memory Lane it still amazed her how his brain housed the complete encyclopaedia of almost everything.

"Yep that's the one Brian" came her response.

"Now a lot of people wonder why Auschwitz was not thought as the model camp, well it is because Hitler dubbed the city of Munich as the capital of the movement, he even preferred Munich to Berlin, you know". He continued not picking up on the idea that Jack and Sandra might already have known this.

"Yes thank you Brian for that fascinating insight but perhaps I could get on" Her tone of voice showed that there was no chance in dragging out this case anymore than they had to.

"But Gerry's not here yet" Brian argued.

"I can see that Gerry is not here Brian, once again he is late, we can't keep waiting for him" she said almost snapping.

"No, need I am 'ere, sorry Guv traffic was a 'mare" Gerry said as he shuffled into the office trying to hide the embarrassment of being late again.

"Gerry that excuse is wearing thin, do I have to remind you that you live and work in London a city with some of the heaviest traffic on the roads not to mention that with the Olympics finally getting underway you should anticipate a longer driving time to work. I live no more than ten minutes away from you and I managed to get here on time, early even." All three men stared at her in silence, usually when Gerry was late she told him about it but there was never a bollocking like this.

"Well maybe you should give me a lift into work each morning" Gerry pushed aware she may take that the wrong way.

"Yeah maybe I should" she said marching off to the coffee station boy she needed an extra strong coffee today.

"What's rattled her cage this morning?" Gerry scoffed.

"New case" Jack whispered nodding to the white board.

"Oh" Gerry sighed "Dachau, terrible what happened there, it's going to be a bugger of a case but how do we fit into this?"

"I am under strict instructions not to begin briefing you about it until Strickland gets here" she said topping up her morning coffee.

"But you said"Brian cut in.

"Yes I did Brian, did occur to you that I wanted to say all of what you said when Strickland got here"

"Ah, yes of course, Sorry Guv"

"How come we have to wait for him anyway" Gerry added.

"Because this is a very unique case that requires a lot of sensitivity Gerald"

"And he doesn't think that we are capable of that, is that it"

"No Gerry I am sure that is not the case" she said turning to the door as the DAC appeared.

"Sorry I am late Sandra the commissioner does have a tendency to go on, whenever you are ready" he said choosing to stand behind the sofa where Jack and Brian were sitting.

"Thank you sir, right Jonathan Pendle and Ian Anderson were two British Soldiers who fought in World War two. On the 14 of February 1943 they attempted to infiltrate Dachau Concentration Camp with 15 other British troops. Now this operation was kept secret by the British Military and was never publicised for obvious reasons, until now"

"Well how come it's cropped up now" Jack asked.

"Because of this" Strickland said distributing copies of a hardback book to the team.

"It's the official biography of Jonathan Pendle written by his Granddaughter Rebecca Pendle claiming that Jonathan and Ian Anderson escaped the Nazi massacre that was inflicted upon the other 15 British troops"

"Which is why no one ever knew about our plan" Strickland said interrupting Sandra.

"If you turn to page 255 you will note that Pendle writes about Anderson's sudden disappearance in 1943 just six weeks after the failed attack on the camp because of the secrecy of the operation Anderson's disappearance was made public now it is up to us to piece together what actually happened" she finished smiling at Strickland to tell her boss she thought her team could handle this.

Jack, Gerry and Brian's faces said otherwise.

"Well Pardon me but is there some chance he was killed with the other troops if no one knew he was missing" Gerry asked.

"That is a possibility, yes Gerry, but Jonathan Pendle's biography is classed as evidence so the case has been passed down to UCOS to re-examine all areas of it" Strickland said rather coldly.

"But it happened nearly 70's years ago, no one form that time is still alive, it's impossible to find out what actually happened" Jack protested.

"Nah it's easy, Hitler and his crew will have got hold of the poor fella" Gerry said solemnly.

"That is a possibility Gerry, have any of you actually forgotten that solving old cases is what we do for a living" Sandra said.

"No I hadn't but shouldn't we stick to ones from like twenty years ago where there are still people alive to help us with our inquires" Brian joined in.

"Well the first point of call is the Granddaughter, her address is in the files, come one you lot" Sandra said, she felt exactly the same as her boys but daren't show it in front of her boss.

"I suggest you do what Detective Superintendant Pullman says, see you later" he said swiftly exiting the office"

"Thank you sir" Sandra called just in time so that he could hear her.

"Right let's get a move on" she said rolling her eyes in frustration.

* * *

_**Hope it was alright, please let me know what you thought**_

_** Love Gee :) xx**_


	2. Rebecca Pendle

_**I hope this chapter is okay, I did somethig really stupid and somehow manged to loose the chapter on my computer so I had re-write it and I forgot some bits of the chapter and changed some of it, I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

All four of them piled out of Sandra's car, all four of them as reluctant to do so each of them wondering if this visit to Rebecca Pendle would be any use.

Jack, Brian and Gerry all trudged along behind Sandra each of them believing that this case was not going to get anywhere in their opinion they were 70 years too late.

"Look I know how you feel about this case, lord knows I feel the same way but at the end of the day these men were war heroes who fought tooth and nail for us and this country to keep it as we know it today, don't you think the least we owe them is to at least try and find out what happened to Ian Anderson" he said making all three men feel incredibly small and incredibly guilty.

"Your, right sorry Guv" Brian said sadly.

Sandra marched on ahead to the semi-detached house with Jack hot on her heels while Gerry and Brian took their time.

Sandra only had to knock on the wooden door once, the sight of the house broke Sandra's heart, it was shoddy and looked like it had been neglected. She thought to herself how was it fair that the granddaughter of a war hero could barely afford to keep a roof under her head whilst footballers owned several over the top 15 bedroom mansions all over the world. Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly as the door swung open as quickly as she knocked on the door.

"Rebecca Pendle" she asked in that routine manner she always used when she was visiting someone connected to a case.

"Yes that's right" said the tall think redheaded woman who appeared to be just a little younger than Sandra herself.

"I'm Detective Superintendant Pullman from the Met's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad, these are my colleagues" she said holding up her badge.

"Yeah I remember you rang me early this morning, it's about the book isn't it, please come in" she said sounding a little nervous and a little apprehensive.

"She's alright" Gerry whispered to Brian chuckling to himself slightly as he walked into the dark hallway.

"Gerry, she is old enough to be your daughter" Brian said through gritted teeth.

"It's just through here, please make yourselves at home" Rebecca said directing them to the small living room where two sofas had somehow been crammed into the room.

"Can I get anyone a drink, tea, coffee" she asked as they all sat down.

"Not for me thanks you" smiled Sandra.

"Nor me" said Brian.

"I'm fine thank you" Jack answered.

"I'm okay thanks" Gerry replied thinking it best to go with the trend.

Rebecca perched herself on the arm of the settee sitting upright but any hint of a confident woman was removed when the UCOS team noticed she could not stop pushing her fingers back and forth.

"I understand you have come about Ian Anderson" she finally said.

"Yes that is right Rebecca, I don't suppose you know what was it that made your Grandfather believe that Ian disappeared" Sandra began.

"Well he and my Grandfather escaped out of Germany together and somehow got over the channel, they both went to hide in the country leaving their families in the city until the war ended. I remember my Grandfather telling me that one day when he woke up from his hide out he went to see Mr Anderson but he was gone and so was his few personal belongings he had with him, it was as if he never existed. Grandfather used to always tell me stories from his past and I remember him saying that he thought they were being spied on before Ian vanished but he could never prove anything. I think part of him believe he was still alive and the other caught. Even on his death bed eight years ago he claimed the he believed Ian was still alive" Miss Pendle answered.

"Now you see what I don't get is the fact the British Authorities did eventually make the public aware that Anderson was missing but that wasn't until the end of September 1945 after the war had finished, I don't suppose you know why that was" Brian asked thinking out loud, Sandra shot him an unimpressed look as he line of inquires were being diverted once again by Brian.

"Well you see back in Germany my Grandfather and Ian Anderson were enemies of the Nazi state and quite possibly the most wanted men in all of Germany so if the British authorities put a call out for them they would attract Nazi attention and with the British government being as secretive as Germany about the failed liberation of Dachau Concentration Camp the felt it would be safest for everyone if they waited until the end of the war and by then they were war heroes and the nation wanted to thank everyone who helped save us even those who were missing, hence why the government put out a call for all our missing troops."

"Tell me did were your Grandfather and Anderson close" Jack asked.

"Oh yes very, they were best friends they grew up in the same village and were each other's best men, they both got married very young when they were both nineteen, just before the war broke out, they were more like brothers if anything, the stories Grandfather used to tell me about what they got up to, you wouldn't believe half of it, to tell you the truth my Grandmother said she thought when Ian disappeared a part of he did too."

Sandra smiled at that she thought it was nice that both brave men's memories were being kept alive.

"I don't suppose you know if Ian Anderson had any family" she asked.

"No I don't sorry, unless, My Grandfather kept a tin of things from that time he used to show me them as a child, you know old diaries, newspaper cuttings and other bits a bobs, there might be something useful to you in there if you would like to borrow it" she said casting her memory back to her childhood.

"If that would be okay" Sandra said.

"Yes of course it would be more than okay, to tell you the truth I was sort of hoping for my Grandfather's sake that by writing this book someone might have come forward with some information on what happened to Ian, I mean someone must have known what became of him" the woman admitted.

"Was your Gandfather the sentimental type" Jack asked in hope of striking up a positive rapport with Jonathan Pendle's Granddaughter in hope of her opening up further.

"If you asked him that he would have said no, absolutely not, he claimed he was just a compulsive hoarder but everyone knew he was a big softie deep down" she smiled at the thought of her Grandfather, it was obvious to the team that Rebecca and Jonathan had been close.

Brian laugh softly at her remark as he could identify with that about himself he was a sentimental hoarder too.

"Right I shall go and get you that tin" she said swiftly closing the door behind her.

Sandra stood up "Well, what do you think, can you see a case building up now" she asked hoping that like her they all would be feeling a bit more optimistic about finding it what really happened to Ian Anderson.

"It's still not much to go one, is it really I mean snippets of old papers it doesn't really count as solid evidence does it" Gerry muttered.

"We it is a start isn't I mean who knows there might be something worthwhile in the tin" Sandra tried.

"Well where is it going to get us" the cockney complained.

"It is only like the start of any other new case, If Strickland didn't think we had a chance of solving it he would never have assigned it to use would he" she said desperate for him to give it shot.

"He only passed it down to us as he knew no other monkey would even attempt to try and solve it 70 years later" he moaned.

"Gerry" Brian warned as the war hero's granddaughter re-entered the room.

She smiled "I knew it was lying around somewhere" she admitted clutching an old battered toffee tin "here you are" she said handing over her Grandfather's legacy to Sandra.

"Thank you so much, I promise we will look after it and return it as soon as we have finished with it, we won't keep it any longer than we need it "she flashed a reassuring smile.

"Oh not at all your are very welcome, keep it for as long as you need it"

"Thank you so much for your time we really appreciate it" Sandra said shaking her hand.

"Not at all thank you so much for coming all of you, I appreciate it I know my Grandfather would be over the moon that you're interested in finding out what happened to Ian" she smiled shaking the boy's hands too "I'll see you out".

* * *

_**Hope it was okay, If you liked it let me know!**_

_**Gee :) xxx  
**_


	3. Back at the Office

Back at the station Sandra began delegating jobs out to her team in hope that they would begin to see there was a case worth investigating.

"Right Jack you have a look what is in that tin, see if there is anything that suggests Anderson had any relatives other than the wife Rebecca Pendle talked about"

"Doing it now, I'll check the data base too, just to make sure"

"Good man, Gerry it might be worth having a word with the local universities, the Home Office and anywhere else historical records might be kept who knows something may be staring us in the face as we speak"

"Okay Guv" Gerry did not want to trawl through thousands of records but Sandra had already given him a rollicking today and he didn't feel like another one today.

"Sandra I think it might be worth checking out the concentration camp online, if it's like Auschwitz then perhaps they keep records there and maybe even personal belongings" Brian said always staying ahead of the game.

"Okay Brian, but try not to get too bogged down in it all" she said thinking about what it is she could be doing now.

An hour later Sandra called the boys together to ask each of them how they were getting on.

"Jack any look finding Anderson's relatives"

"His wife Margret died of phenomena in the early sixties she never remarried and her and Anderson had a daughter who was born one week after the attempted liberation on the camp so Rosanne Anderson never met her father"

"Great work Jack did this Rosanne have any children of her own" Sandra asked.

"Yes two boys, one of which lives and works is Chiswick, I'm printing off the address now"

"Cheers Jack, Gerry how are things going with you?" she asked.

"Not bad UCL and the Home Office said we can go and have a look at their archives whenever we want so if you want I can go there this afternoon and make a start" he said slowly beginning to want to take part in this ivestiagtion.

"Brilliant, take Brian with you, Jack and I can try and track down this grandson of Anderson's" as Sandra said this she noticed Strickland had walked into the office and sat down listening in to what was being said all four of them chose to ignore him and carry on with their mini meeting.

"Brian, how have you got on" Sandra continued.

"Well it is good and bad I am afraid, I have been on the phone with the woman who is in charge of Dachau's archives and she seems to think that there is some records kept from the potential attack and she says we can get authorisation to look at them but if we would like to access them we would have to actually go to Dachau"

"Thanks Brian, unfortunately I cannot justify a trip to Germany the budget wont stretch to it, even if we did it on the cheap" Sandra said.

"Oh I don't know I am sure if I asked the commissioner nicely I may be able to grant Detective Superintendant and one of you boys to have a working weekend in Munich" Strickland piped up.

"Thanks Sir" Sandra beamed at her boss's unusually reasonable gesture "Brian you do have a passport don't you" she asked knowing Brian would be the most useful there.

"How come Brian gets to go" protested Gerry.

"Brian's very knowledgeable on the subject Gerry and besides he's the one who spoke with the people at Dachau" Sandra reasoned.

"Actually Guv, do you mind if I don't go, I'm not a very good flyer I think I would be spending the entire trip recovering from the flight over" Brian said turning down the offer of a corporate jolly.

"Thanks for that image Brian, Jack how are you fixed for a weekend in Munich" Sandra tried favouring experience over a weekend work as well as fun would be on the agenda of Gerry came with her.

"I would rather stay here and work from home at the weekend if it is all the same, Sandra".

"Fine I'll take Gerry with me" she said not too enthusiastically.

"No need to say it like that Guv" Gerry sounded hurt.

"Sorry Gerry, I just know what your idea of a working weekend in Munich would be, drinking beer and work would come second"

"I promise work will come first and beer will come second" he said.

"It will be work and nothing else Gerry, got that" she said partly joking as a weekend away with Gerry could either go two ways, a complete disaster or a real laugh.

"Great, now that is sorted I will speak with the commissioner right away" Strickland said leaving the office "Oh good work so far" he said doubling back.

"Cheers Sir" Sandra replied.

* * *

_**Hope it was okay! :)  
**_

_**Gee xx  
**_


	4. By the Book

**_I am so sorry for the huge gap between updates I have been so busy since I got back from Tennessee, who would have thought that having two jobs and sorting out my stuff of uni next moth would take up all my time! I hope updates will be more frequent now I'm back in the habit, If you have been reading "Judge Gerry" too I will update that tomorrow night I promise!_**

**_Anyway you have waited long enough for this chapter so all's left to say is Enjoy!_**

* * *

"A weekend away with the boss, whey hey" Gerry said rubbing his hands together with glee "don't worry Sandra, I promise what happens in Munich stays in Munich".

"Gerry, if you can't be sensible I am going to Dachau by myself, I think you are forgetting the seriousness of the case at hand" Sandra warned.

"Sorry boss, I was forgetting myself for a while" he admitted.

"It's okay Gerry, just make sure it doesn't happen again, right in the meantime while Strickland organises this little trip what we can do is Jack and I will talk to Anderson's grandson see if he ever knew anything about his war hero grandfather and Gerry and Brian you can go to the archives and see if themes is anything worth digging deeper into" Sandra concluded redeeming the printed off address from the printer.

Jack took off his glasses, switched off his computer and grabbed his coat. Gerry took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and joined Sandra and Jack who had congregated at the doorway waiting for Brian.

"Brian this side of Christmas please" Sandra quipped.

"Oh I thought I could just stay here a minute and check out the archives of The British Museum they have uploaded some of them online and I thought it might be worth checking into" he said not really looking at his boss but at his computer instead.

"Fine but don't spend ages on it seen as at UCL Gerry will have no idea what he is looking for by himself, I think the key to this case will be the relatives and Dachau it's self" Sandra said taking her coat.

"I won't" he said returning to his work.

"Right while you're looking at that, I'm off for a fag; see you at the car in ten" Gerry said.

"Righto" Brian said failing to notice he was the only one left in the office.

Annoyed that there was nothing actually worth looking at in depth on the site Brian left the office and joined Gerry outside.

"Any look" Gerry asked discarding his cigarette end.

"No I don't want to talk about it" Brian muttered like a little child who had just lost a school yard argument.

"Fine, Right where do you want to go first the Home Office or UCL" Gerry asked trying to take his mind off his disappointment.

Brian just shrugged.

"Fine, we'll go to UCL then, chances are they will be better help than anything directly connected to the Government" Gerry sighed sick of trying to get a peek out of Brian Lane who once again was in 'one of his moods' as Esther would put it.

"I was going to say that" he muttered and Gerry smiled glad Brian was slowly coming round to the idea he might find the answers somewhere else.

Gerry pulled into the University College of London without barley a word out of Brian but once he set eyes on the Museum-looking building Gerry could tell as Brian's eyes began to widen and his eyebrows extended that Brian was over his little disappointment.

"This is the place Gerry, if we are going to find anything it's going to be here, I can feel it" he beamed making Gerry chuckle and how quick one person can snap out of their sulky mood when something new is presented to them.

"C'mon then no time like the present" Gerry said unbuckling his seat belt and Brain almost instantaneously copied him.

Gerry strode up to the reception desk in the way he would have done twenty, thirty odd years ago when he was a Sergeant, his stride oozing with authority.

"Gerry Standing, Brian Lane, We are with the Met. I rang earlier about using your library facilities in hope of helping our case" he said barley giving the timid old lady behind the desk a second to attempt to get a word in edgeways. As he said this Brian couldn't help but notice just how much of Sandra's methods had found their way into Gerry Standing's.

"Yes, I remember give me a second to sign you in and print off your visitor passes" she smiled.

"Thank you" they chorused as the little old lady who was easily in her early 70's wondered off toward the printer behind the counter.

"See that, that's going to be us in a few years time" Brian said pointing in the direction of the woman.

"Nah not me mate, I want to retire properly before I can barley function, why would you still employ someone at that age" Gerry replied.

"It's cheaper, why do you think Strickland and his commissioner pay us and not three other Detective Supers and besides it's too late for that Gerry you don't function now never mind in 5 or so years time".

"Listen, you might nearly be 70 but I am still in my prime your only as old as you feel".

"True but you still can't function properly" Brian argued in that childish manner he and Gerry were accustomed to in the UCOS office.

"Well that's because I have had to put up with three ex-wives, four daughters, Sandra and you driving me batty each and every day"

"What about Jack" Brian pushed.

"Yeah and Jack too" Gerry concluded just as the old lady hobbled back to the desk clutching at the passes.

"Here you go dears, you sign these and then you are free to access all the reference section of our Library, you can make copies of the books but cannot take them out of the section I am afraid".

"That's okay" Brian smiled handing her the pen back "where do we go from here" he asked.

"Just follow the signs to your left" she smiled.

"Thank you" Gerry said leading the way.

A good half an hour later and a worried Brian they boys finally found something that appeared to be of use.

The tanned tattered piece of paper slid out of the book Brian was reading on the British military during the Second World War. He picked it up from the floor and carefully unfolded it.

The paper simply read:

"_KZ Operation Anderson-Pendle 4.3 see I. A journal" _

Brian's face broke out into a grin he had an inkling that he might have made a breakthrough.

"Hey Gerry, look at this I think I might have found something" he said tapping Gerry on the shoulder who for once was lost in a book.

"I.A Journal what does that mean" Gerry asked not making the same connection as Brian.

"Ian Anderson, he must have written a journal before the liberation attempt as KZ is the code for Dachau, I wonder if the journal is here"

"Slim chance mate it's probably in a landfill somewhere"

"Well there is only one way to find out isn't there" he said getting up to see if he could find anyone who could help.

"Excuse me" he said to the librarian who was placing books back onto the shelf.

"How can I help" ask the young man, Brian assumed he must be a student volunteer at the library which pleased Brian a great deal as he had always had a love of libraries even at the young man's age but even more so later when he caught Esther trying to steal a copy of Lady Chatterley's Lover in one.

"I was wonder if you have any journals from the early 1940's written by Ian Anderson".

"We have over 200 historical journals so your best bet is to use the search engine on our data base to see what we have available".

"Thank you" he smiled and headed to the computer.

Losing sight of Gerry, Brian concentrated on finding this journal. No matter what he typed in he got the same result each time "Anderson-Pendle Investigation 4.3 K.z" Shelf code Jnl13678.9

That had to be it, he thought Marching over towards the shelf containing the journals.

Thanks the library's efficient system Brian found the journal at ease making him happy that at least somewhere (even if it wasn't at UCOS) there was a sensible organising system.

Snatching the dusty maroon book from its home on the shelf he franticly began skimming through it flicking the pages at speed but delicately until he came to a section called KZ phase one. Unfortunately he could not read the rest of the journal as it was written in some form of code. This didn't particularly worry him as on several occasions Brian had been able to decipher codes helping the team solve another case.

He proceeded to the copier and then to find Gerry who had given up on the historical books and had buried his face in a car magazine.

"I was just having a quick break mate, honest" he replied to Brian's shout of

"Busted".

"Never mind Gerry, I've found something we need to get back to the office so I can figure out the code and then tell Sandra" he said eagerly waiting for Gerry's nonexistent response as all his concentration was taking up by the magazine.

"What" he said a little too loudly for a library as Brian yanked the magazine out of Gerry's hand.

"I've got it"

"Got what"

"Evidence, I think. Come on Gerry time to get back to the office".

* * *

**_I hope it was __okay more very soon I promise! :) Let me know how this was! Gee x_**


	5. Kevin Anderson

Meanwhile, Jack and Sandra were having less luck when it came to talking to Kevin Anderson, the grandson of Ian.

"I couldn't tell you anything about the Anderson's" he said as if he did not belong to the family.

"Why not" Jack asked sympathetically sensing bad blood between Kevin and his relatives.

"I was disowned on my 16th birthday" he said coldly.

"How come" inquired Sandra.

"For being gay, apparently my devout Christian grandmother did not approve and neither did my mother" the man said.

"Oh, I am sorry to hare that" Jack said solemnly.

"It's okay Mr Halford, you didn't throw me out on the streets" he said letting his head fall into the palms of his hands not afraid to show the trauma his family caused him.

"You have an older brother did he not want to help you" Sandra carefully asked.

Kevin laughed. "And upset mummy dearest, I think not".

"Do you know where he is now" Jack asked again making it obvious he was treading on egg shells.

"Australia, shacked up with some bird over there and made a name for himself".

"Do you have a contact number for him" Sandra stepped in.

"Do you have one for the devil" he responded.

"When you were younger did your grandmother ever talk about your grandfather" Jack said diverting the conversation back onto the topic of Ian Anderson.

"Here and there, said mostly what a hero he was and how proud she was of him"

"Because he fought for his country" Jack coaxed knowing that Margret Anderson clearly knew about the liberation attempt.

"Yeah and the fact he fought harder than anyone else"

"Did she mean the liberation attempt" Sandra asked.

Kevin nodded "That's all she would tell me but I think she knew more than she ever let on"

"I see, well thank you for your time Mr Anderson"

"Not at all, sorry I could not be of any more help, Detective Superintendent"

"It's quite alright, we'll see ourselves out" she said smiling at him before she and Jack headed for the door.

Walking back to Jack's car he turned towards Sandra and said "If only we could find out just how much Margaret Anderson knew"

"She probably didn't know a great deal Jack; she probably just wanted her daughter and grandsons to think he was a hero"

"Of course he was a hero he fought for his country and anyway married couples tell each other everything, Mary and I always did".

"Not all married couple do Jack" she said diverting her attention to her phone, only to notice that she had two new messages one from Gerry and one form Strickland. She decided to read Gerry's first.

"Oh Gerry and Brian reckon they have found Anderson's journal but it's written in code, Brian says he thinks he can work it out".

"At least some of us have had a bit of luck today".

"Oh and Strickland's got the go ahead from the commissioner for Gerry and I to go to Munich and he says he's booking it now, can we stop off at mine so I can get my passport details, I better ring Gerry to do the same".

* * *

**Hope it was okay let me know what you thought, Gee :) xx**


	6. Get Packing Gerry

"Thank you very much, sir" Sandra said leaving DAC Strickland's office with a folder marked "Anderson case".

"Enjoy Munich Sandra, the beer there is exceptional" Strickland added.

"Gerry seems to think so, don't worry Sir, I assure you work will come first".

"I never doubted it wouldn't, Detective Superintendent Pullman".

"Well I better tell Gerry that he has to pack, thanks again sir".

"Not at all Sandra".

When Sandra got back the office Gerry was waiting by the door excited at the prospect of spending a week in a foreign country with the Guv' nor.

"What have you got there" he asked before she had barley gotten through the door.

"If you let me get past the bloody doorway Gerry I might just tell you"

"Sorry Guv, I'm getting a bit carried away here" he admitted.

"Yes you are, Gerry, so long as it is out of your system before Friday"

"Friday, as in the one at the end of this week"

"As in the Friday in three days time, yes Gerry make sure you start packing tonight"

"Whey hey a week with the Guv, were are going to have a good time Sandra, I promise"

"No Gerry we are going to be working, if we get chance for a break then we will see about a good time"

"Spoilsport"

"You seem to be forgetting that we are getting paid to go away Gerry"

"Yeah I guess"

"Here have your passport back and go home and get packed" she said giving him his passport.

"You didn't look at the picture did you Guv"

"Gerry who do you think I am, of course I looked at the picture"

"I thought as much"

"See you tomorrow Gerry"

"Yeah see you".

And with that Gerry left the building taking a cigarette to him lips he smiled and rubbed his hands together with glee for he was going on a sort of holiday with Sandra Pullman.

* * *

_**Again hope it was okay :) Gee x**_


	7. Cracking the Code?

Brain Lane was still sitting in the UCOS office when the light drew in. He had tried everything he thought of to crack the code in Ian Anderson's Journal.

It wasn't until Esther had rung the office to ask her husband if he was bothered about his tea when he realised that he could be doing this at home, often when he was stumped Esther would say something that triggered Brian's uniquely wired brain into cracking the code.

It was gone nine pm and Brian was still no closer to figuring out what Anderson had written when Esther had decided she was going to watch "The Lives of Others" a German film set about the dangers of living in East Berlin when the Berlin wall was up.

"That's it Esther love, what if Anderson has translated his journal into German and back into English" he said squeezing her shoulders at the same moment she bent down to put the DVD on she had borrowed from Sally at book club.

"Watch it Brian, as if he would go to all that trouble, there was no online translator to do it for you in those days" she said whacking him round the ear with the DVD case.

"I know but these people had been planning the liberation of Dachau for years, they would have gone to such lengths to ensure every detail was perfect" he said jus as unconvinced as Esther was.

"Yes but what were the chances of him knowing German" and anyway how can prove that is what he did".

"Well there are odd words that don't make sense, whole sentences that are grammatically out of place" he said, the pace of his speech quickening with every word which he only ever did when he was excited over an 'impossible' case.

"That's because it's written in code Brain, not German"

"We will see about that" he muttered marching through to the kitchen table where his laptop was resting.

Three quarters of the way into her film Esther was really getting into it she was too busy getting caught up in the plot and the life of the characters to take notice of Brain's goings on.

"Sally was right about this film you know, it is very good" she called out, only to be acknowledged with a grunt.

"Ha! I told you" he called out when the film was just about getting to the climax.

"Oh Brian, you always to manage to ruin every film I watch" Esther yelled.

"I was right Ian Anderson's grandmother Kerrigan Amsel fled Germany just before the break out of the first world war when she got to London she changed her name to Kerry Armstrong before marrying Ian's father Geoffrey Anderson" Brian yelled back.

"So chances are he knew a bit of German" Esther finished.

"Exactly, tomorrow I will go back and revisit Kevin Anderson and see if his grandmother ever mentioned Ian's ancestors"

"Oh I doubt it see as it England were in the middle of the war"

"It's worth a try, of Esther you're a genius" he said embracing her by the shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

_**Hope it was okay, feel free to review! :) x  
**_


	8. At the Aiport

It wasn't even 7 o'clock when Gerry and Sandra arrived at the airport that Friday morning. Would it still be in the holiday season Heathrow Airport was packed with holiday makers.

"So what is the plan for when we get to Dachau to guv?" Gerry asked.

"Well according to Brian they have a whole building dedicated to archives about the camp and people linked to it that was found or known at the time of the successful liberation" Sandra replied "so I guess that should be our first point oF call".

"Good idea guv, do we have time before the flight to pop into duty free as I wanna buy some cigaretts for the trip".

"So long as you don't smoke them all near me, Gerry".

The arrived at the departure gate wih plenty of time to spare, even after Gerry had bought his cigarettes, Sandra had tried on all the pairs of designer sunglasses as well as them both trying on the perfumes and aftershaves and browsing the duty free alcohol.

"All other passenger's on board this Easy Jet flight to Munich may now board, please have your boarding pass ready" came the announcement they had been waiting what seemed like hours for.

Sandra grabbed Gerry by the wrist and made a dash to the front of the line, "Come on Gerry I want a window seat, trust Strickland to book us on a cheep airline with no allocated sets" she yelled loosing Gerry in the mosh of people who too were trying their best to get on the aircraft first.

"Did you expect anything else" Gerry saigon rejoining Sandra at the front the gate.

As usual Gerry let Sandra take the lead as she had already stated that she wanted a window seat. Sitting down next to her Gerry began flicking though the safety card not because he wanted to know what he should do in case of an emergancy, he had flown enough times to figure that one out. He was only reading it for something to do as the time between boarding and take off was usually long. He suddenly stopped when he felt a weight push down on his left shoulder.

"Wake me up when they start selling coffee" she said shutting her eyes tightly closed.

"But Sandra the flight's only half an hour".

"Like I said, wake me up when they bring the coffee trolley round".

And that was all Gerry got out of her until they started serving food and beverages.

The flight landed in Munich on time and getting through passport control was a breeze, so it was a putty Gerry's bag never made it out of Heathrow.

"Honestly Gerry for most men a carry on case is enough" Sandra sighed hating the fact that her plan was rapidly going pear shaped and that this was something out of her control.

"Well let's just head to the hotel, it's out of our hands and they say they will try and get it on this afternoon's flight" h said calmly, Sandra could tell that he had encountered this problem before.

"It could only happen to you Gerry" Sandra said unable to resist giggling slightly.

* * *

_**Hope it is still okay sorry for not writing in a while! Love Gee xx**_


	9. Archives

_**Once again so sorry I have not uploaded in a while! I've been bust moving into Uni!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

They dumped their stuff in their rooms and decided after a quick shower and change there was no time like the present to get to work, after all both Sandra and Gerry knew that visiting Dachau concentration camp would be emotionally tough no matter how many times they went on course to train them how to deal with and break news to relatives about almost every dreadful situation possible.

When they arrived in the archives it wasn't quite what either of them expected. The room wasn't organised, it was dark, dusty. At first their attention was drawn to the folders and yellow stained paperwork scattered and stuffed into pigeon holes, folders and on the floor. It was as if in the past there had been some effort to organise it but when the workers had read the heart breaking files they had forgotten the importance of organisation in comparison to what took place here not so long ago.

"Well where the hell do we start" Gerry asked his Guv'nor.

"I haven't a clue, you start that end I will start this end hopefully there will be something" she said moving back to where she had entered.

Gerry did the same in the opposite direction "Guv" he said gesturing for her to come to him.

He didn't say anything but pointed to an old teddy bear and a little pair of scuffed clog looking shoes.

If truth be told this broke Gerry's heart more than it did Sandra's as he was a father and grandfather.

"Sad isn't it" She said solemnly.

"Heart breaking doesn't even come close" he added.

He sighed and got back to his searching instructing Sandra to do the same. The next item Gerry came across in the corner of the archive where the camp member's belongings had been seized from them and discarded and dumped the moment they arrived was a little briefcase. It looked like there had been a union flag sticker on the case but had been ripped off and there was clearly some attempt made to cover it up. Wiping off the thick layer of dust and smoking nosily and heavily (due to his extensive smoking habit he had developed a minor form of asthma over the years) he carefully opened it out.

The ruby lining inside was thin in places and very worn but there was an obvious document that Gerry knew would help their investigation.

"Guv, I've found something"

"What is it" she asked hurdling over various items to reach him.

"It's a gestapo or some secret police document, all I can make out is Pendle and Anderson's names we need this translating".

"Nice work Gerry, come on let's go and ask someone".

* * *

_**Hope it was oka feel free to reveiw! :) xx**_


	10. A Clearer Picture?

_**So sorry I have been a while updating it has been manic lately! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime waiting for the woman behind the reception desk to try and translate the document. This didn't bother Sandra too much as she knew by the position of the receptionist's glasses, perched over her nose, her eyes squinting at the yellowed fragmented document that she was being more than through.

She handed it back to Sandra "Miss Pullman it says that the Mr Anderson and Mr Pendle were caught by the Nazi guards on the 14th of February they were found with weapons of destruction, assuming that they were there to blow the camp up the gestapo took them as prisoners along with 13 other British officers who were killed instantly. This document states that Pendle and Anderson were too dangerous so instead of killing them the Nazi officers used them as a force of information, tortured them until they gave the desired information about Britain's tactics". Her German accent was thick but understandable both Gerry and Sandra forgot that her mother tongue was not English.

"What so you mean they were spies for the Gerry's?" Gerry said.

"Effectively, but here is the thing Mr Standing, there is no trace of them after this day as far as we can tell no secret British information was passed over and used by the Germans".

"So is there any way we can find out what the Germans used Anderson and Pendle for, and how they escaped" Sandra asked.

"Luckily for you the Nazi guards kept the roll call documents and they are all filed in the archive" Gerry rolled his eyes at the thought of having to go back down there to retrieve the documents.

"If a person or persons failed to turn up to roll call three times they were investigated now with Pendle and Anderson disappearing from all records and it being virtually impossible to escape as the ditches and trenches but around the camp before they would even be able to access the barbed wire an invest aging would defiantly have been conducted" she said putting her ruby red slim line glasses on her head and leading Gerry and Sandra out of the reception back into the archives.

Once again the dust got the better of Gerry and his violent coughing concerned the receptionist "Will he be alright" she asked Sandra.

"Yeah, don't worry about him its either attention, old age or both" she said.

"I will have you know it is asthma" he butted in between coughing his guts up.

"And who's fault is that" Sandra said taking hold of the book she was handed.

"As you can see a few days before the men disappeared there was an attempted escape, the man was a 37 year old Jew who's roll call number was 234696, if we look at the roll call sheets we can see Pendle was 592567 and Anderson was 592568 and three days later they fail to turn up to the roll call square. Following the investigation why they did not appear it is noted that there was a successful break out as Pendle's food sack is found in the trench wells. There is no more information in the camp record of them" she finished.

"What do you thin happened to them" Gerry asked.

"It is hard to say, if they had been revealed as spies they would have not been able to return home to UK as they would be traitors and the Nazi's were after them so they could not have gone too far, in many cases of escape they stay relatively close to the camp go to local towns and lay very low, perhaps it is worth asking the about the towns records".

"Thank you very much for your help, it is most appreciated, we better be getting to the hotel now" Sandra said shaking the woman's hand.

"Yes thank you very much" Gerry said.

Sandra and Gerry caught the bus from the camp back the hotel "Christ Gerry, this case is really impossible" Sandra sighed as they piled off the bus with the rest of the German commuters.

"What happened to not giving up, besides we are here now so I tell you what we will check out the beer garden near the hotel and head into town tomorrow and see if there is any trace on Anderson and Pendle" he said very pleased he thought this plan up by himself.

"You know what Gerry that is not a bad idea at all, give me half an hour to get changed and come and call for me" she said following Gerry into the hotel.

Both of them failed to notice the dark hooded figure that had followed them all the way from Dachau.


	11. Back in London

Back in London Jack and Brian were having troubles of their own trying translate the alleged code Brain and Gerry found in the library.

"Oh it's no use, if you can't crack it Brian no one can" Jack said flinging a copy across the other side of his desk in frustration.

"Just give me a bit more time Jack, let me get into the mind set of Anderson" Brain said scribbling down various letters and symbols onto a notepad.

"Brian you have had plenty of time see as there is only you and I in this country we perhaps need to move our time and resources elsewhere" Jack said letting and anger and control get the better of him.

"Yes alright Jack, just give me until the end of today to see if I can come up with something" he looked at Jack the same way Scampi looked at Brian or Esther when he wanted more food.

"Alright, as long as tomorrow we do actually move on"

"Yes" Brian yelled with glee punching the air.

"Don't do that again Brian" Jack muttered taking over Sandra's role of being in charge.

For a good half an hour Jack went around telephoning various people, historians, people who had a possible connection with Anderson and Pendle and experts in situations like this, while Brain kept scribbling down notes.

Jack's phone conversation to UCL regarding the journal was interrupted by Brian's loud "HA, I've got it I've got it".

Hanging up Jack walked over to Brain's desk prepared and ready for a highly complicated and confusing talk about some elaborate coding system Brian believe he might have cracked.

"Well what is it then?" he asked impatient and eager to explore other areas of the investigation. It's dates, each letter depending on the context represents a day, month or year" he grinned.

"Well that is all well and good Brian but there are more days in a month that the 26 letters of the alphabet"

Brian tutted loudly "I am not stupid Jack what Anderson and Pendle have done is written a concise journal logging the dates things happened into words, now these dates also represent places too, think of it as you will as another form of shorthand. See this date here NBSDC that is-"

"The 14th of February 1943" Jack said.

"Yes, now if you take the letters DC you get-"

"Dachau concentration camp" Jack said interrupting again.

"Exactly but isn't this just a coincidence that the letters fit"

"Jack you are a former Detective Chief Superintendent you should know better than anybody that there is no such thing as a coincidence look, TBSDC is the 20th of February 1943 if you rearrange the letters you get STB which stands for the lake Starnberger, now we can only assume that this was Pendle and Anderson's hideout for 5 weeks"

"Well what happened then" Jack said sounding more and more convinced by Brian's code breaking theory.

Brian shrugged "We don't know that's when the journal ends of the sixth week after they attempted to liberate the camp".

"Which was when Anderson disappeared" Jack finished.

"Exactly"

"Well we better phone the Guv'nor let her know the possible link to this Starnberger place" Jack concluded.

"Good idea can you phone her I best be getting home Esther is cooking stew and dumplings tonight" Brian said doing up is favourite coat and fastening is bicycle helmet.

"Fine, fine I'll do all the bloody work around here" Jack moaned.

"Might I remind you who figured out and cracked the code" Brian boasted.

"Oh just get out" was Jack's only response to that.


	12. Beer Garden Retreat

Sandra shivered the cold autumn Germany air was too much for her. She drew in a sharp breath of air through her teeth while she watched Gerry wash down his litre of Weissbier.

"Christ Gerry aren't you cold"

"Nah, I've got a nice litre of beer beautiful scenery and alright company, I'm too busy to think about how cold it is"

"Alright company, is that is"

"Fine more than alright company, is that better?"

"A little bit" she said diving into her handbag at the first sound of her phone ringing "It's Jack" she said as she read the caller id.

"Jack hi, yeah not too bad we found out that sometime in the few days after the 14th of February Anderson and Pendle possibly escaped as Pendle's bag was found by the trench wells where escapes took place but that's all we could find, we will try the local towns tomorrow see if there is any record of them there but I doubt it as they would have been lying low" suddenly her face broke out into a smile at Jack's news about him and Brian finding where Pendle and Anderson may have escaped to. "Nice work, cheer's Jack we will head over to their first thing okay speak soon bye" she rang off.

"Brian cracked the code, he reckons that Anderson and Pendle escaped Dachau and fled to a lake called Starnberger" she said in poorly pronounced German "He says if he cracked the code right they stayed around the area for five weeks just before Anderson vanished".

"Great work, what's the plan head out there tomorrow, Guv?" Gerry asked.

"I think so in the meantime I will buy you a beer to celebrate on Brian's behalf, same again"

"No I don't think I could handle another one a litre is a lot and it is strong stuff"

"Nonsense, what happened to all this I'm going to live on litre after litre of beer on this trip"

"You told me I wasn't allowed" Gerry answered.

"Well I am allowing you this one" she smirked pleased that for once Gerry Standing had not only listened to what she had told him but acted on it too.

"Fine then but just a half"

"Fine, but don't go stealing any of mine when you realise you wanted a litre" she joked.

"I didn't think you were the beer drinking kind"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Gerald" she said winking before getting up and making her way through the crowds to find the beer stall.

As she left the man on the table opposite checked she was out of sight and made sure Gerry was not looking in his directing before he began composing a text message.


	13. Not Your Usual Road Trip

Sandra and Gerry threw their belongings into the Ford Fiesta hire car the following morning.

"Have you got the map" Sandra asked hurling her rucksack into the back seat as the boot was full with it being a small car and Sandra bringing an oversized suitcase on the trip.

"Yes I have, you could have ordered a bigger car Guv" he said ramming his case in the back.

"It was the only one they had at short notice I think, anyway I don't speak German" she replied as Gerry slammed the back in its upwards position and made a beeline for the driver's seat.

"Oh you're driving are you" she said grabbing hold of the door before Gerry had a chance to shut it.

"Looks like it" he answered "I've had experience driving on the other side of the road".

"Oh really" Sandra was highly doubtful he was telling the truth.

"Well actually I haven't but I'd like to try it"

"And you don't think I would, besides I am not very good at map reading" she said knowing Gerry would bring up that age old stereotype of a woman not being cable of map reading.

True to his form he did after shouting "Ha, I knew it".

"Big deal I can't map read and you can. Get out of the car Gerry"

"No, I tell you what I will practise driving on the opposite side of the road and you can practise your map reading skills and then on the way back we can swap" he bargained.

"Fine, fine".

About two and a half hours later and several missing turn offs and near misses courtesy to the drivers on the left hand side of the road they arrived at Lake Starnberger.

"We're here" Sandra said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah what should have taken half an hour took two and half bleedin' hours thanks to your pathetic map reading skills"

"Um excuse me what about you almost having us killed by forgetting which side of the road the Germans drive on" Sandra spat back.

"I forgot alright"

"And I told you I can't read maps".

"Fine we will swap on the way back tomorrow" Gerry said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Alright Gerry that is enough, we are here to get a job done not bicker like an old married couple" Sandra reminded not only Gerry but herself.

"Yeah you're right, sorry Guv"

"Good, right I suggest we have a look around the lake itself see if there are any possible signs of places someone could lie low and then take the stuff to the lodge and go into the local towns and ask around there" she said.

"Sounds like a plan" Gerry replied.

They left their cases in the car and began walking though the grass verges that overlooked the paradise they saw before them

Sandra took her sunglasses from off her head and put them on as the sun light that sparked onto the clear blue water of the lake bounced straight off it and into her eyes dazzling her. "It's beautiful here" she stated.

"Yeah it really is" Gerry agreed "but I don't think we are going to be able to find any hideouts used in the 1940's it looks as if it has all been built on to accommodate tourists" Gerry said pointing out the obvious.

"I think you might be right there" Sandra said, her eyes transfixed on the fancy up market motor boats and the windsurfers "look you can see the Alps" she said not noticing she was thinking out loud.

"Let's get something to eat and then head into town" Gerry said reminding Sandra once again they were here to work and not to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

That afternoon had got off to a slow start indeed the first two towns they went to (luckily Sandra drove and Gerry map read) Starnberg itself and Berg had no traces of Pendle, Anderson or any other Brit in Mid-February to early March in 1943.

When they reached Seeshaupt and hour or so later they had prepared themselves into thinking that no information would be known.

This time Sandra was less reluctant to go and speak to the receptionist of the Rathaus or town hall as she and Gerry knew it by as with the first two experiences they spoke little and rusty English which was why Sandra began to wonder if they were just fobbed off.

However at the Seeshaupt Rathaus things were different when Sandra introduced herself and Gerry, showing her police badge they were most cooperative and even spoke fluent English.

"We are looking into the disappearance of two British soldiers Jonathan Pendle and Ian Anderson they went missing from Dachau concentration camp mid February 1943 and we were wondering if there was any record of them staying here in or around that time" Sandra explained.

"Please have a seat; I will have a look for you now" the middle aged woman turned to speak with her colleague a dark tall man who looked about the same age.

Ten minutes later the woman returned with several documents in her grasp.

"Miss Pullman I think we have found something that may be relevant to you, Claudia Schmidt was brought up here in Seeshaupt when she was 19 she got married to a Brit called Kenneth Anderson they immigrated to the UK where they set up a family".

"So Ian's mother was German" Sandra said piecing the jigsaw together.

"Yes" replied the lady "I have a copy of the Schmidt-Anderson family tree you can have".

"Thank you very much" she smiled taking the rolled up A1 piece of paper.

"Come on Gerry let's go and ring Jack and Brian" she said as they swiftly left the building.

"Brian, it's Sandra, Anderson's mother was a Claudia Schmidt who was born and bred in the German town called Seeshaupt, you and Jack do some digging and see what you come up with while Gerry and I will have a look around the town and see what other family truths we can uncover, okay, bye".

While Sandra had been on the phone to Brian Gerry noticed a man in a battered old Land Rover who had been watching their every move.

"Err Guv, that man's been watching us the whole time we have been here" he said pointing to him.

The man saw and jumped out of the vehicle and so did three other people a woman and two heavily built young me who fell out of the back.

Before Sandra and Gerry saw what was occurring and had chance to react the two macho men both had their hands over Gerry and Sandra's mouths and had their bodies in an uncomfortable restraint position.

"Get them in the back of the van" the dark weedy looking German who had been following them around Munich ordered. The ginger haired girl who was taller than him marched to the back of the Land Rover, opened the door and watched as Sandra and Gerry were thrown inside the boot area like they were some objects.

Both Gerry and Sandra were frozen still as the situation they were now in had come as a complete surprise. The weedy looking man got back in the driver's seat and the other two men sat either side of Gerry and Sandra with the girl in the back seat watching them throughout.

As Sandra's heartbeat began to find a regular rhythm she composed herself and thought she might as well try and establish why they were taken hostage.

"What do you want from us, we work for the London Police you know" she began and them stopped as she wasn't been taken seriously.

"We know who you are" one man said in a thick German accent.

"Well who are you, what do you want" Sandra managed to splutter.

"We belong to the Neo-Nazi Party, you know too much about what happened to Ian Anderson and Jonathan Pendle" the girl said as if she was threatening them.

* * *

_**Hope it was alright. Reviews are most welcome! :) x**_


	14. Guns and Revelations

After a high speedy, bumpy ride the Land Rover skidded to a holt which threw Gerry and Sandra's bodies hard into the back of the seat. They had pulled up into some isolated garage from what they could gather. As before they were dragged out of the back of the vehicle and pushed into the corner of the dark room. The next thing they knew was they were bound, not gagged as Sandra and Gerry both assumed that they would be wanting the information they had on Anderson and Pendle.

The girl took off her rucksack and pulled out a gun which she pointed directly at Sandra's head.

"How much do you know about the attempted liberation of KZ-Gedenkstätte in February 1943" she asked moving the gun so it just touched Sandra's temple.

Sandra and Gerry stayed silent.

"How much do you know" she asked again leaving a long pause between each word for effect.

"Only that Anderson and Pendle were leading the action" Sandra managed to splutter.

"You know where they went" she asked this time waving her gun over Gerry's head.

"That's what we were trying to find out" Gerry answered.

"We know they escaped Dachau but we are unsure where they went after" Sandra contined.

The driver stepped forward "You lie, you mentioned something on the phone in the Beir Garten to your friend something about them going to Lake Starnberg".

"Well yeah, but there was no evidence to suggest that they were there" Gerry said.

"Oh, so you don't know as much as we were lead to believe" the man said turning his back on them.

"Why who have you been speaking to" Sandra bravely asked.

"No one in particular" the girl replied coldly as if she was covering something up.

* * *

Brain and Jack began the gruelling task of tracing back Anderson's family tree on this German mother's side.

"I think we ought to pay Kevin Anderson another visit push him for more information about his grandfather's heritage" Jack said taking off his glasses.

"But you and Sandra said when you came back from paying him a visit last time that he was kicked out at 16 for being gay and knew nothing about this family history" Brian reminded him.

"Well there must be something he is holding back from us it's worth looking into" Jack replied.

"Alright let me just get me coat" Brian said turning his computer monitor off.

When they arrived and Kevin Anderson's house there was no sign that he was home.

"I'll try the neighbours" Brian said.

"And I'll try the back" Jack moved towards the side of building.

As he did he clocked shattered glass on the floor, broken windows and the side door has been taken off its hinges. Jack jumped as Brian crept up beside him "No one has seen or heard anything from him" he informed Jack, tailing off when he saw the obvious break in.

"I'll phone for backup" Jack said about to remove his leather glove.

Brian put his hand on Jack's shoulder "before you do let's take a look". They carefully hurdled over the glass and slipped through the doorway, the first room they came to was the kitchen pots, pans and smashed crockery lay before them.

"Let's try the sitting room" Brain said lowly.

Both of them drew a gasp of air when they arrived in the lounge area where Sandra and Jack had conducted an interview with Kevin Anderson at the start of the case. The floor was invisible to all the pieces of paper and files that stood in the carpet's place. Jack turned one over.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" he said showing Brian the A3 paper that has a Nazi Swastika on with the Neo-Nazi rules written around it.

"What's he doing with this" Brian asked.

"I think he belong to the Neo-Nazi-"

* * *

"Party" came a British accent.

"You" Sandra gasped as the familiar figure at the back of the garage slowly came closer.

"How else did you think the part knew about your investigation" he said almost spitting in Sandra's face as he said this.

"Wait, who are you" Gerry asked confused.

"Kevin Anderson, or Kevin Schmidt as I am better known here".

"But your British and your gay so how can you be a member of the Neo-Nazi Party" Gerry asked the obvious.

Kevin Laughed "Well the first statement is partly correct though there is German ancestry in my family, which you know about, hence why you are here, as for the second that was my little lie to throw you off course but you were too good for that".

"How does the party benefit you" Sandra asked.

"Well they give me chance, hope, a future where as back in dull old England it's each man for himself no prospects and no help, I don't want that"

"So you have been following us" she asked.

"Yes as soon as Rebecca Pendle released that book and you began your investigation I thought something had to be done to stop this, the truth about what almost happened to that camp does not need to come to light"

"And you think you have a choice in that" Sandra pushed.

"I have the power to stop it yes" he laughed drawing out the same type of the gun the red haired girl was pointed at Gerry, Kevin pointed his at Sandra.

"And how are you going to do that" Gerry tried.

"Why do you think you are here" he laughed "Ring your little old geriatric's back in London and tell them the case is pulled off"

"And what if I don't" she asked.

"He gets it and then you do" he said shoving his phone under her nose.

"Well dial" he yelled.

"Untie me then" she yelled back regretting it the second she did.

She dialled the office but there was no reply so she tried Jack's number she had rang it so many times she knew it off by heart.

"Jack it's me listen we have to come off the Anderson case don't ask me why but we do" she spluttered.

"Sandra, are you alright, listen Brian and I are at Kevin Anderson's house there has been a break in and we went to investigate and we now have reason to believe he is a member of the Neo-Nazi party" Jack answered.

"I know Jack, he's here me and Gerry are being held hostage he wants us off the case-" she accidently blurted out.

Kevin cut the conversation short by swiping the phone off her.

"Sandra? Sandra?" They heard Jack call.

"You are going to regret doing that" Kevin yelled pointing his gun at Sandra and his trigger finger slowly wrapped tight around it and slowly began to pull back.

"No" cried Gerry as Anderson looked even more determined to shoot.

"Give me one good reason why not" Kevin chanced.

"Well because" Gerry was stuck.

"Well that's too bad" he said targeting Sandra again.

* * *

_**Hope it is still okay! Reviews are more than welcome! :) x**_


	15. Waiting for Backup

Jack's face was icy white as the line to Sandra went dead.

"What's happened" Brian asked, placing his hands on his head in despair.

"He's got to them, Kevin Anderson's gang have Sandra and Gerry hostage and I don't think it's about to end well" Jack said shaking his head in the same despair Brian showed.

"What, well what are we supposed to do, how can we stop them Jack?" he sounded panicked.

"I don't have a clue" he bowed his head to the ground as he spoke "Back up's on the way here, you wait for them and I will phone Strickland see if he can alert the German police" for a man who had no idea what he was doing he was very convincing.

"Alright, you better hurry up Jack before it's too later"

"I hope to god we aren't already" he said turning his back on Brian and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Minutes later Jack returned to the scene of the crime to find Brian was still waiting for back up.

"Strickland's on his way and he's informed the British embassy and the Polizei about Anderson".

"Oh god, I guess there is not a lot we can do until he arrives then" Brian pointed out.

"Yep, come on I'll buy you a coffee"

"Jack, you do think Sandra and Gerry will be okay don't you" Brian asked already processing the worst through his overactive imagination.

Jack could tell that Brian had looked to Jack in hope and reassurance but he didn't know how to reply.

"I don't know Brian, I hope so".

They both sighed in unison wishing Strickland would get a bloody move on, hoping that when he did finally arrive he would have news on Sandra and Gerry.

Needless to say that when he did eventually arrive they were disappointed.

"Nobody will tell me anything" he said "Christ why did I suggest they went to Munich in the first place".

"You weren't to know this would happen sir, and besides if they hadn't have gone to Munich we may have never discovered Anderson's German heritage" Jack said trying to help his superior not feel guilty about it.

"Yes well naturally I must ask that this investigation stops for the safety of you all".

It's a bit too late for that Brian thought to himself.

"It's always when we get so close" Jack sighed though he was well aware it was for the best.

"I know Jack for the safety of Sandra and Gerry, you all really I can't justify running this case".

"I understand, Sir"

A few moments later 3 police cars turned up.

"What's the situation" the first officer on the scene asked Brian.

"Well there has been a break in, we didn't get very far investigating but we think it might have something to do with Kevin Anderson belonging to the Neo-Nazi party" he answered.

"Right thank you very much, we will take a closer look now, would you like to come" the same officer asked.

"Brian you stay here and Jack and I will go back to the station and see if there is any more news on Sandra and Gerry" Strickland ordered.

"Well how will I get back to the station?"

"Oh Brian I am sure DI Profitt will give you a lift back if you ask her nicely" Strickland replied.

"Right o, thank you Sir" he said joining DI Proffitt and her team.

Once back inside Anderson's house the team began looking for clues and possible leads in order to find whoever broke in.

It took them a good while to find any physical evidence that might be able to tell them who broke in but Brian concluded that they were looking for the wrong type of thing. While everyone else was looking for finger and foot prints as well as wallets, phones anything that could be traced back to the person Brian decided that the bigger picture needed to be seen if they were going to catch them.

Like Jack and Sandra always said there was no such thing as a coincidence and Brian was going to prove it, his gut feeling told him it was linked with the case UCOS had just been pulled off.

He studied all the posters of Nazi propaganda, all his writings and all this books. Books. That was it. The whole thing that had started this case, Rebecca Pendle's book about her grandfather and what happened to him and Ian Anderson. That had to be how Anderson knew what he claimed he did. Knowing what he was looking for Brian checked in every possible place for the book which appeared to be nowhere to be seen. As he headed in the direction of DI Profitt he tripped over the posters that were on the floor, pushing them out of his way so that he could get up without ripping them that's when he noticed it, Rebecca's book. Sitting up on the lounge floor he opened it up the first page which read:

"_I know your filthy secret Anderson, I know everything and so will the police if I have anything to do with it_

_R.P"_

* * *

**_Hope this is still okay! Feel free to let me know what you think! Gee :) x_**


	16. Siren Saftey?

The last thing Sandra Pullman remembered were her eyes screwing themselves tight together in a ball and her teeth sinking deep into her bottom lip. She heard Gerry shout her name in despair.

"Sandra I'm so sorry" Gerry Standing cried as he too shut his eyes. There was no way he was going to witness his Guv'nor, his dear friend be shot by those Neo Nazi bastards. The last thing Gerry heard was a gunshot which rang loud through his ears and the sound of a body fly back before it slumped against the wall.

He heard the sound of running footsteps he imagined that those bastards had run away scared that they would have been heard. _Please god let someone have heard, let someone be outside._ He wasn't ready to open his eyes yet. Gerry wasn't afraid of Anderson and his gang, not really but he couldn't bring himself to see Sandra's lifeless body. _Please god let her be okay_ he thought to himself.

For a split second he thought he was going mad as he could have sworn blind that he heard the sound of sirens. But how could have anyone heard what was going on in this isolated soundproof garage?

Eventually Gerry plucked up the courage to open his eye, he did it really quick as the thought of Sandra being killed turned his stomach over. It was too dark to see anything with his one eye so he braved it, he quickly opened both eyes at the same time.

"This one's alive" he heard a German woman say.

"Right you are" and English sounding man said coming closer to him.

"Are you Gerald Standing" he asked.

Gerry's eyes were now focused on what was going on. "What happened to Sandra" he pleaded.

"Are you Gerald Standing" the man repeated.

"Yeah, I'm Gerry Standing, what happened to Sandra Pullman" now he knew why the phrase 'sick with worry' had been coined.

"My name is David Foster, I work at the British Embassy here in Munich, Sandra has been taken to hospital she was shot in the stomach at the time we and the Polizei arrived" he said pointing at the woman who was kneeling down next to him.

"Is she alright" Gerry demanded.

"I am afraid I cannot say until you have been down die Polizeiwache with Elisabeth and given your statement of events"

"Die Polizeiwache that's a police station right" the girl, Elisabeth nodded. "And then will you tell me what's happened to Sandra".

"If I am given permission to do so yes" David Foster said.

"Oh okay" Gerry was helped up by the police woman who took him to one of the ambulances parked outside.

"I thought you were taking me to the police station" he asked confused.

"I am Mr Standing but you need to be checked over by a doctor first" she replied.

"Oh, but I wasn't even touched"

"As you say in your country Mr Standing better to be safe than sorry".

* * *

Once Gerry was given the all clear he was transported to the Polizeiwache where he gave a clear and accurate description of what he could remember happening at the garage and leading up to it.

"How did you know where to find us" he asked once he had finished giving his statement which had to be transcribed into German.

"Your boss, a Mr Strickland is it, warned us about your colleague's findings a Mr Lane and a Mr Halford they said Kevin Anderson may be some danger to you so we try to find him and we heard a gunshot and we came in and caught them"

"So you have Anderson and his gang in custody"

"Yes we do" she answered "Would you like me to take you to the hospital" she offered with a kind smile.

"Er, yes please that is if you don't mind".

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure Mr Standing"

"Gerry, call me Gerry".

"It would be my pleasure Gerry" she tried again.

"Thank you" if this had been any other time, any other place, If Sandra was not laid up in some hospital bed and him desperate to see her, he would have thought that his name sounded sexy in a German accent.

When they finally arrived to the hospital Elisabeth introduced the both of them to reception in fast paced German the only thing Gerry understood was Sandra's name being spoken by Elisabeth.

"You can see her Gerry, she is in a stable condition and she had just come out of an operation to her stomach, they say she was very lucky that she moved so that they missed her head where they were aiming for".

"Will she make a full recovery" he asked the nurse who had joined them to escort them to Sandra's private ward".

"All being well" Gerry smiled with relief.

"This way Mr Standing" the nurse called.

"Will you be okay now Gerry" Elisabeth asked.

"I expect so, thank you so much for your help" he beamed.

"Not at all, it's my job, take care Gerry"

"Thank you, you too Elisabeth" he said following the nurse down the corridor.

Before they went into Sandra's room the nurse pre-warned about Sandra's current condition "she is very heavily sedated Mr Standing so she won't be able to tell you are there".

"It's okay, I understand I won't disrupt her, I just wanna see for myself she's okay"

"Would you like to be by yourself" she asked with a kind smile.

"Yes please, if you don't mind"

"Not at all" she smiled back "I will be just here if you need me". What is it with German women being so kind? He thought to himself.

When he walked into the big white room his heart broke, he felt like it was all his fault Sandra was here, if only he had been able to say something to stop Anderson doing this to her.

The not so funny thing was when you looked at her face she looked fine, better than fine. There were no marks on her face to say she had been critically ill. She reminded him of a doll just how peaceful she was. He moved closer and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Sandra I am so, so sorry for this, you didn't deserve this, it should be me here not you" he whispered placing himself in the seat by her bed.

Gerry had no place to be, they hadn't got as far as making a reservation for a hotel tonight before Anderson caught up with them, besides all their belongings, money, passports were still in the hire care they left outside the Seeshaupt Rathaus all those hours ago.

For now Gerry was happy here at least he would know straight away if Sandra's condition changed.

* * *

_**Hope this was alright! Feel free to review! :) Gee x**_


	17. Hospital Hope

Gerry was woken from what little sleep he did get in the un comfy bedside chair by his phone going off. He leapt into the air and quickly answered it as even though he did not speak or read German he could tell by the little sign on the door that the use of mobile phones was permitted.

"Gerry Standing" he whispered as he didn't want to get caught but also what he didn't want to risk what little chance there was of waking Sandra up.

It was Jack wanting to know if there were any updates on him and Sandra.

"Jack, listen mate I was going to call you last night but things got intense here anyway as far as I can gather Anderson and his crew are in police custody so the shouldn't be bothering us again. Sandra? Yes she's going to be okay the nurse said, Anderson shot her in the stomach she came out of theatre last night as is currently sedated, though one of the nurses told me that all being well they are going to try and bring her round at some point today. What me? I'm fine mate thanks, how's things your end" he asked his colleague.

"Strickland's ordered us off the case" Jack replied.

"Right I can't say that I am surprised but I bet Sandra will have a few things to say about that when she comes round".

"Quite, anyway Strickland's got me and Brian looking though potential cases, safer cases for the time being, keep us updated on Sandra and send her our love when she come round" Jack said.

"Will do mate, take care Jack" Gerry rang off.

He looked over to Sandra who looked exactly as she did last night. Gerry turned to have a look at the heart monitor's from his knowledge of hospitals and from what he had seen on television he thought to himself things looked pretty normal.

Half an hour or so later a doctor and a nurse walked into Sandra's room.

"Mr Standing this is Doctor Köhler" the nurse said introducing him. Doctor Köhler reached out his arm so that Gerry could shake his hand.

"How do you do" Gerry said politely.

"Nice to meet you Mr Standing, I will check Miss Pullman's progress and if everything is in order we will see about bringing her round" the doctor smiled.

"Okay, would you like me to leave the room" Gerry asked.

"If you don't mind, here take my member's card get yourself a coffee" Doctor handed Gerry the card.

"Thank you very much, I will be in the waiting room if you need me" he said bowing his head to both the doctor and the nurse before exiting the room.

As Gerry sipped his coffee with extra sugar he watched all the people come and go and imagined different situations and reasons as to why people were there, this was his way of passing the time and keeping his mind off Sandra and the worst possibilities she could have to face. A huge part of him still blamed himself for what happened but the other part blamed Strickland for allowing suggesting that they go on this trip. Gerry knew it wasn't really Strickland's fault but it was easy to blame him for it right now as he wasn't here to defend himself.

As he was flicking though some German magazines just to look at the pictures really he noticed the nurse who was in the room with Doctor Köhler emerge in front of him.

"Mr Standing"

"Er, yes" he said jumping up, a little afraid and apprehensive of what the nurse was about to tell him.

"Doctor Köhler has finished his checks, Miss Pullman is fine on the way to recovery, he is just bringing her round now, would you like to see her" she informed him.

Once again Gerry's face broke out in a grin of relief "Yes please, thank you".

When he got back into Sandra's room the doctor was just finishing off.

"She may be a little hazy for a while, her short term memory may be affected for some time but I have every confidence she will make a full recovery" the doctor told Gerry.

"Thank you so much doctor" Gerry smiled shaking the man's hand one again.

"Not at all, we shall leave you to it, don't tire her out though" he warned.

"I don't think there will be any danger of that" he said remembering how she was prior to the accident. He watched the pair of them leave the room them turned all his attention onto Sandra.

"Sandra, it's Gerry can you hear me" he asked as her eyes were still shut.

For a few minutes she remained still, which worried Gerry. But then slowly, her eyes began to flicker.

"Gerry" she muttered trying to sit herself up.

Gerry rushed to her side to help her and he didn't want her tiring herself out.

"It's okay take your time" he smiled.

"Gerry, what happened" she asked sounding disorientated.

"Anderson, he shot you in the stomach but it's okay the doctor said you are going to be fine and as for that bastard he will be going away for a very long time" he informed her.

Sandra took hold of Gerry's hand "have you been here the whole time" she asked.

"Well yes of course"

"Thank you" she smiled.

"No need Guv, it's what I'm here for besides I had nowhere else to go, I'm just glad you're alright that's all" he said squeezing her hand back to show affection.

"Do you think we will be able to talk to Anderson while he's in German custody" she asked snapping quickly back into work mode.

"Sandra you are doing nothing but resting besides I am not letting you anywhere near Anderson again" he said knowing that this would be all but impossible with Sandra.

"He doesn't scare me, Gerry" she said.

"No but you scared me when he almost killed you, and that isn't happening again I won't let it and besides even if I did Strickland's ordered us off the case" he confessed to knowing.

"Great Anderson spooked him" she sighed, if Gerry had not been there when Sandra was shot he would never have believed that she almost died by the way she was carrying on with work.

"Sandra he's right this case but your safety in danger, you could have died" he reminded her.

"I know, but I didn't so no harm done".

"Yes but I doubt next time we would have been so lucky" Gerry attempted to reason with her.

"But Gerry we got so close, we can't give up now, when have you of all people listened to and followed orders from Strickland.

She had a point but there was no way he was doing so this time. "Yeah well no this time" he said.

"Fine I see your point, Gerry will you do me a favour and ask one of the nurses when I can be discharged, I really want to get home"

"Sandra I hardly think your fit to walk right now let alone fly home" he protested.

"Gerry, just do it, please for me, hospitals drive me insane"

"Fine, seen as it's you" he smiled for some reason just lately it was impossible for him to say no to her, he must have been seriously worried about her, he thought to himself.

"Thank you" she smiled as she watched him leave the room.


	18. A Late Night Visitor

It was half past ten at night when Jack was interrupted telling Mary about the Anderson case so far. Putting down his glass of scotch he went round the side of his house to see who the hell it was ringing his doorbell at this time of an evening.

He wasn't surprised to see Brian stood behind his bicycle smiling somewhat awkwardly, indicating to Jack that Esther had no idea he was here.

"Have you any idea what the bloody time is" Jack moaned.

"Yes of course, and besides your up aren't you" Brian replied cheekily.

Jack sighed Brian was even more impossible out of office hours "What do you want Brian" he asked.

"Has there been any more news on Sandra" he asked.

"Not since we left the office no, Gerry says if she rests up she may be on a plane home as early as the beginning of next week but that's all I know" Jack answered.

"Oh, well does she know Strickland's ordered us off the case"

"I expect she does Brian" Jack was getting impatient he had been sat outside for most of the evening telling Mary what had happened to Sandra and Gerry he forgot it was colder at night this time of year.

"Well it was just, I was thinking" Jack cut Brian off afraid of where this was going.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well perhaps Rebecca Pendle knows more than she let on, I mean she never told us about Kevin and his connections to the Neo-Nazi party"

"It's a good idea Brian but we can't go against Strickland's wishes, not at this hour anyway" Jack rubbed his hands together to show that he was ready to adjourn this conversation for tomorrow.

"That's not stopped us before" Brian pointed out.

"No it hasn't but this time Sandra could have got killed"

"I know, it's just we are so close, please Jack it's just I can't sleep thinking about how close we are to the truth. It is driving me insane, to me this is one if not the most important case we have ever been involved with" he pleaded with Jack to understand where he was coming from.

"I know Brian, look come inside it's freezing" the older man offered.

"Nah I best no, Esther doesn't know I've popped out can we talk about it tomorrow" Brain asked.

Jack hesitated before he gave Brian an answer "Look Brian this case is frustrating me as much as it you, I think the country deserves the truth. I tell you what I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow and we will chat to Rebecca Pendle but that's as far as it goes" he surrender.

Beaming, Brian punched the air with glee "Yes, thank you Jack".

"Just as long as we are not putting anyone in anymore danger, we speak to Rebecca and that is it, clear?"

"Chrystal, Jack Chrystal, see you tomorrow Jack" he said wheeling his bike down the street.

"Yes see you tomorrow" Jack looked up the stars "What have I let myself in for Mary".


	19. Secret Visit

_**Once again I am so sorry for not updating in ages uni assignments got the better of me! I do hope this is worth the wait!**_

* * *

The following morning Jack piped his car horn without too much force to tell Brian that he was waiting but he didn't want it to be too loud as he didn't want to wake the neighbours.

Brian was already closing the gate when Jack realised that they was no need to have piped. Eagerly he jumped into his friend's car.

"Morning" Jack huffed unlike Brian he wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning Jack we better drive before Esther realises I've gone into work early and smells a rat" he said too upbeat for Jack's liking.

"Okay" he said turning on radio four and driving out of Brian's street.

"Oi, do you mind I was listening to that" Jacked yelled after Brain somehow managed turn the radio off after a lot of fiddling.

"Sorry Jack but I think we need to discuss what we are going to say to Rebecca so she doesn't get suspicious" he replied a bit more timidly.

"That's easy Brian all we do is ask if she is familiar with the Anderson family and if so what does she know".

"Oh okay then but what do we do with the information that she gives us" Brain asked beginning to sound unsure of his own plan.

"She might tell us anything we don't already know so let's cross that bridge when we get to it"

"Good idea"

"Great, can I have the Today Show back on please?"

"Sure" Brian said fiddling with the buttons and the tuner again but all that he seemed to so was provide Jack with white noise.

"Oh for god's sake Brain".

They spent the rest of the journey in silence so when they approached Rebecca Pendle's neglected Terrace house both men sighed with relief.

"Miss Pendle"

"Mr Halford, Mr Lane, hello" she said with her head peeking out of the crack of the almost closed door.

"We were wondering if we could spare a bit of your time and ask you about the Anderson family" Jack said.

The young woman looked rather stunned "Err yes of course please come in".

Brain followed Jack's lead and sat down.

Jack went in for the kill. "You said last time we were here that you were not aware of Ian Anderson having any relatives".

Her face was white she shook her head to try and bring the colour back and the idea that she had nothing to hide "Yes that's right".

"Well you see Rebecca, here's the thing last night Ian Anderson's grandson Kevin Anderson had his house broke into and one of the things police found was your book" Jack began.

"And, he perhaps bought it to see if there was anything in it about what happened to his grandfather" she said feeling sick and knowing that she wasn't going to win any Oscars anytime soon.

"Rebecca, are you sure you didn't know Kevin or anyone else in the Anderson family" Brain asked locking eye contact with her.

"For that last time yes" she yelled looking away.

"Well you see I am having trouble believing you Miss Pendle as in the book found at Kevin Anderson's house there was an inscription it was written in your handwriting" Jack said.

"How do you know it was written in my handwriting" she asked very alarmed.

"The tin" Brian simply said.

"What tin" she asked.

"The tin with your grandfather's things in that you let us borrow it had some of your notes for the book in" Brian replied.

"I, err" she was stunned into silence.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell us about Kevin Anderson" Jack looked deep into her eyes silently pleading with her to confess what she knew.

She shook her head.

"What about this dirty little secret the police should know" Brian tried.

There was no way Rebecca could keep this up "You already know don't you" she said biting her lip.

"Was it you who broke into his house last night" Jack asked softly.

The woman nodded.

"Why did you do it Rebecca" Brian sighed.

"Because Kevin Anderson is a traitor".

"When did you find out he belonged to the Neo-Nazi party" Brain asked.

"When I was doing research for the book, I stumbled across the organisation on the web well I say stumble what I really mean is-"

"Hacked" Brian finished. She nodded.

"Kevin's name was on the members list and funnily enough it was right after I had researched the Anderson's family I felt sick with what I was reading I went round to his house yesterday to get answers but he wasn't there so I thought I would try and scare him a little".

"Are you sure this was the first time you had made any attempt in contacting Mr Anderson" Jack asked.

"Yes, quite sure, you have to believe me, am I going to prison for this" she began to sound scared and both Jack and Brian sympathised a little it appeared she was only trying to protect her family's honour.

The men looked at each other knowing that she could not go unpunished for her actions but they also knew that they would be punished for their actions if they brought her in. Jack nodded to Brian.

"Miss Pendle I am afraid you are going to have to come to the station with us" Jack said hating that he had to do this.

She nodded and bit her lip once more, this time she was too late in holding back the tears but she knew right from the start she had this coming.

* * *

_**Hope it was okay do feel free to drop me a review! :) xxx**_


	20. Solo Sleuthing

"Okay, danke, bye" Gerry said hanging up to the car hire people he always felt embarrassed talking to people who didn't speak his language. At least this time he had tried even it was minimal. He paused before going into Sandra's ward he thought perhaps it was best not to tell her that hire car with all their stuff in had been stolen and they now owed the company they borrowed the car from quite a lot of Euros. Besides he still hadn't told her that when they were taken hostage by Anderson when they threw Gerry into the van his coat pocket flew open causing him to lose all their money and passports he wished he had listened to Sandra and not argued the toss about how he could be trusted to look after all the important documents.

When he finally went in to see Sandra she was sleeping so he thought this might be the best time to try and sort things out.

He first went to the British Embassy as they had already began the procedures in making sure they remained safe so all that was left to do was pick up his and Sandra's emergency passports and was provided with enough emergency currency to sort out flights for going home and pay off the car hire people leaving just enough for them to see them through the rest of their time in Germany.

As Gerry wondered though the Munich streets munching on currywurst he thought how yes they had got justice for Sandra by locking up Kevin Anderson but they had never got justice for the rest of Ian Anderson's family and for Britain. Maybe Sandra was right he kept thinking to himself maybe while he was still here he should do a bit more digging and see what he could unearth. Yes Strickland wouldn't be too pleased but he wasn't doing it for him.

Racking his brains as to where the best place to go would be he hopped on a bus and somehow managed to get himself back to Dachau.

Luckily it was the same lady behind the desk as it was the first time he and Sandra came to look at what was in the archives.

"Gerry Standing, UCOS" he reached for his ID badge but remembered it must have fallen out of his pocket at the same time the money and passports did.

"It's okay I remember Mr Standing" the lady smiled.

"I was wondering if I may be able to go back into the archives" he said turning on that old Gerry Standing charm.

"Of course, this way" she smiled taking him down the worn down stone path which lead to the archive building.

"There you go Mr Standing, take as much time as you need, when your finished come back to reception and I will lock the room up" she smiled kicking the dust created by the eroded stones.

"Thank you" he said watching her walk away.

The room seemed messier than he remembered it. Maybe that was down to himself and Sandra the last time they were here as he couldn't imagine many people came down here.

Once again he had no clue where to look or what he was looking for. Resting against a shelf he scanned the room, every shelf, every box, everything on the floor hoping that it would draw some kind of inspiration. It must have been half an hour later and Gerry still hadn't got anywhere he thought he would try the other side of the room, here there had been some attempt made in storing items and documents in some order. He looked right the way up to the middle of February 1943 he had even read most of the entries but there was no mention of either Anderson or Pendle. He wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, it was a good job Sandra wasn't here to see him in this state. How people like Anderson and Pendle could live with themselves and not relieve the horror of witnessing evil people who thought they were better than everyone else torture those who did not fit the bill and worse knowing every day for the rest of their lives that they had an opportunity to stop it going any further and they couldn't he would never know.

That was it, Gerry had a brainwave. He moved on to the next box marked the 21st of February 1943 around the time Ian Anderson had allegedly gone missing. Gerry's first instinct was to tip out the contents of the box onto the floor but feared that he would get them mixed up with the ones already discarded there. He quickly flicked through the documents hoping this was more than just a hunch. Then he found it the second to last document in the box it was dated 22nd of Febuary 1943 and it was a letter written on a scrap of paper. What's more was the letter was written in English.

Gerry took his reading glasses out of his pocket and plonked them on the end of his nose as the writing was small and spidery and as it had been written in ink some of it has smudged across the page making it hard to read and besides he found he was needing them much more these days.

"Whoever may find this, if at all" he began reading out loud.

"I have returned to Konzentrationslager KZ Dachau but this time to imprison myself our failed mission has caused the deaths of so many innocents and every time I close my eyes I see them screaming out for help. I don't want to be remembered as a war hero as I never was one I don't think I can live with what happened this is why I will turn myself in to the Nazi officers here and wait out my final days before a long slow death here. I deserve nothing more. By the time you read this (if this note is not destroyed) I will be dead. Ian Anderson."

Gerry didn't wipe away the tears. "Wow" he uttered before folding the note up and stuffing it in his pocket. He let his body slam itself against the shelving and sighed. Poor guy. He thought. At least now they had the truth of what happened. Though Gerry didn't feel the usual relief and proudness he usually experienced when they had solved a case. This time he just felt relieved that Ian Anderson had finally let the daemons that had haunted him be put to rest.

The bus ride back the hospital seemed so much longer due to his solemn state he tried to stop himself thinking about it as he knew it would make him teary once more.

When Gerry arrived at Sandra's bedside he was happy to see she was looking more like her usual self. She was sat up moaning to the nurse that she felt it was time she was discharged.

"Gerry where the hell have you been" she asked unable to stop herself breaking out into a smile, that smile she reserved only for Gerry.

"Well when I came to see you this morning you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you so I went out and got some things sorted.

"Like what" she asked no idea that anything about from getting discharged needed sorting.

"Well, you promise not to get angry"

"Gerry what have you done this time" she asked a little apprehensively.

"Well when Anderson, you know" he didn't want to say it as he was worried Sandra may live her worst nightmare once more.

She nodded.

"Well the thing is when he, well I may have lost our money and passports" he sighed.

"Gerry it's okay it wasn't your fault" she sounded too understanding for his liking maybe it was the hospital drugs.

"Don't worry I've got us an emergency one to fly home and the embassy lent us money as the hire car and all our belongs got nicked" he sighed.

"Gerry relax I said its okay, you didn't do it on purpose did you".

"No Guv".

"So what else have you been up to as that can't have taken all day" she asked.

"Promise you won't get cross" he warned.

"Gerry when have you ever known me to get cross over something you've done"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" they shared a giggle.

"I went back to the archives at Dachau, I was thinking things over and I thought I might have had an idea about what may have happened to Anderson"

"And" she prompted then she looked directly at him "Gerry have you been crying" she asked.

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans before perching himself on the bed "I found this" he said handing the scrap of paper to Sandra.

She carefully unfolded it and read it to herself. She too succumbed to tears.

"Oh Gerry, that's terrible, I spent too much time thinking about what those Nazi Bastards may have done to him instead of trying to get into Ian Anderson's mind-set, this is just heart breaking".

Gerry comforted her in the only way he knew embracing her "It's okay we all made that error"

"I just feel so bad for his family they had no idea" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Sandra it's okay we can tell them he's at rest poor sod if I was him there was no way I would be able to live with that day in too" he admitted.

Sandra pulled away from the embrace and smiled wiping away the remaining tears. "Thank you Gerry and well done, do you think we should tell the others".

"Not at all you're welcome I felt the exact same when I read it, strictly speaking Strickland ordered us off the case but I doubt that's stopped Brian and Jack digging, we're unstoppable" he said they both smiled.

"That's true, go give them a ring right after you've told this lot I'm leaving" Sandra ordered.

"Sandra are you sure that's wise" Gerry fretted as he knew Sandra knew just how much he cared for her even if neither of them were prepared to say it.

"Gerry just do it" she said throwing the spare pillow at him.

"Yes boss, right away" he knew better than to argue with the Guv'nor by now.

* * *

_**Once again I hope its alright! Please review! :) x**_


	21. Coming Clean

"I thought I had told ordered you off the case, for your own safety" Strickland sternly bellowed at Jack and Brian once Rebecca Pendle was waiting in an interview room.

"Yes Sir, we know but we thought you would be pleased-"

"Pleased, for once I would appreciate if you followed orders from your superiors" Strickland said cutting Brian off.

"Sir, it was my fault I just wanted to get to the bottom of the case, it was me that suggested that we go and see Rebecca Pendle again" Jack lied.

"Well err, thank you for your honesty Jack, I do admire UCOS' dedication to getting the job done but for once would it be so hard to ask if you did what you were told".

"Sorry sir" the boys both chorused.

"Right well I suggest you both get into the interview room and have a proper chat with Miss Pendle" Strickland said not wanting to go through the formalities of disciplining the retired officers.

"Sorry Sir, its Gerry ringing" Jack said looking at the caller ID on his phone.

"It's okay Jack he may be ringing with news about Sandra" Strickland said sounding rather concerned.

"Gerry, are you okay you sound worried" the phone call began.

"Right okay wow I would have never have thought of that, it's okay he knows we went to see Rebecca Pendle she was the one who broke in to Kevin Anderson's property, don't worry he doesn't seem to mad, Gerry is Sandra okay, good that's great news, listen mate I'm going to have to go give my love to Sandra, bye" he rang off.

"Well" Both Strickland and Brian said in unison.

"Sandra's fine she so adamant to be discharged they say she can be in two days so her and Gerry will be back in the UK on Thursday" Jack said skirting the issue around what really happened to Ian Anderson.

"Thank god for that" Brian said sighing with relief.

"Good I'm glad but Jack what was all that about not thinking about that" Strickland intervened.

"Oh well Gerry knows what happened to Ian Anderson" Jack began.

"Oh so another member of this unit puts themselves at danger by not following orders" he began "Well let's hear it" he continued.

"Gerry went back the archives at Dachau he found a suicide note from Anderson, he couldn't live with what he had seen so he turned himself back into the camp to die" Jack said solemnly.

"Crikey, well, well done all of you I am impressed by the way you have handled this case MOST of the time".

"Thank you Sir" Jack said.

"Well I tell you what to both punish you for ignoring orders and praise you for your hard work solving an almost unsolvable case you can have the rest of the week off as there is no point beginning a new case without DS Pullman".

"Thank you sir" they both said.

"See you Monday" their boss replied happy to have a few days piece without having to cover their tracks in order to make sure UCOS' reputation was not in trouble.


	22. Homeward Bound

Sandra hobbled out of the hospital determined not to let Gerry see that she not fit enough to be discharged.

"Sandra are you sure I can't help you are better still get you a wheel chair" Gerry fussed.

"Oh Gerry for the last time I am fine" she said yelping in pain by end of her sentence.

"You're not fine" he insisted.

"Gerry I have told you I am okay, or rather I will be when I get home" she said doubling over clutching her wound.

"Okay but will you be okay on the plan I don't know about you but I find them seats really uncomfy"

"For god's sake Gerry cut it out, stop fussing over me it is a two hour flight I will be okay we are not in work until Monday so I have the weekend to rest, happy now" she said climbing into the taxi.

"Yeah I guess, but I still worry about you" he admitted.

"Awh" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry for caring" he bickered back.

"It's alright Gerry it means a lot to have an old man like you watching my back" she smiled not wanting him to know that it mean the world to her that he cared so very much.

"Charming" he huffed.

She put her hand on his knee and looked into his eyes "Gerry I think you know very well that I care about you even if it is a little".

"Thanks Guv I guess it's better than not caring at all" he said.

Luckily they were not at the airport long which was good news for Sandra as she didn't feel like traipsing up and down the duty free shops. Unlike Gerry who had left her sat on her own outside the gate for the best part of forty five minutes. Gerry somehow made it to the boarding gate just as the flight attendant had announced they could board the aeroplane now.

"Gerry where have you been"

"Gift shopping there's no way we could have gotten away with going abroad and not bringing the boys back a few gifts" Gerry said.

"A few gifts those two bags are full what exactly did you buy"

"Well I had to get the girls something and the ex-wives and of course little Gerry and besides I never got you any grapes when you were in hospital so I got you the best next thing wine" he smiled handing her one of the bags.

"Thank you Gerry that is very kind of you but is not needed and besides how did you afford all this I mean you lost all our money"

Gerry smiled and pointed to the fruit machine just visible "I may have put a bit of the emergency money the embassy gave us in the machine"

"A bit of it" she said suspiciously.

"Relax I won"

Sandra didn't know whether to laugh at him or scream. "Well it's about time we had a bit of luck on this trip" she said before showing the attendant her emergency passport and boarding with Gerry hot on her heels.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to welcome you all to Heathrow" the pilot said.

"What?"

"Relax Gerry you fell asleep as soon as you sat down" Sandra said laughing at him.

"Oh Sandra how you feeling" he said remembering the pain she was in on the way to airport.

"I'm fine thank you apart from and aching wet shoulder" she said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Guv" he said looking rather embarrassed.

"It's fine just make sure it doesn't happen again" she answered.

"So does that mean you'd go away with me again" he smirked.

"Oh look people or getting off, come on Gerry time to go" she said quickly avoiding the subject.


	23. Glad to be Back

Monday morning Jack walked into the UCOS office to find Sandra heading up the board for their newly assigned case.

"Welcome back" he beamed heading towards her with his arms stretched out wide.

"Thank you Jack it's good to be back, great work with Rebecca Pendle by the way" she smiled before taking up his offer of a hug.

"Thanks, brilliant work figuring out what happened to Ian Anderson" Jack complimented her back.

"Thanks but that was all Gerry he got the fun part I was just lying in a hospital bed bored out my mind" she muttered.

"But you're okay now" he asked like Gerry he too was overly concerned with the woman he thought of as his own daughter.

"Yeah I am thanks Jack" she smiled.

"Good because you gave us all a fright" he said causing her to let out an embarrassed stifled laugh.

"Morning, Sandra your back" came the familiar voice of Brian Lane.

"I am indeed Brian"

"How are you, any better" he asked.

"Fine thanks" she said hating that all her boys were fussing over her.

"Ah Sandra" Strickland said as he entered the room.

Sandra turned to face him "Sir, and before you ask I'm fine".

"Good well shall we get on with it" he said handing her the case files.

"Well Gerry's not here yet" Brian reminded them.

"Yeah I'm here sorry I was late Guv the traffic was a real 'mare this morning" he said using his daily excuse.

"Gerry you know that excuse does not work on me, sit down and let's get started shall we".

Even though she would never say it she was pleased to see things were back to normal.

**THE END.**

* * *

_**Alas, we have reached the end of this little fic! :) Thank you so much to those who have bared with me and my busy life to read this it is much appricated! I hope it was okay We've come a long way from my school trip to Munich and stood outside Dachau coming up with this story!**_

_**I hope it was worth the wait please review as I love to hear from you. **_

_**One last thing today is remeberance day (11/11) and I think this story fits in with today so I would like to ask you to spare a thought for all those who fought for their counrty to make the world a better place!**_

_**Love Gee :) xxx**_


End file.
